Embodiments of the present invention relate to a software test. Further embodiments of the present invention automatically generate a test script for a graphical user interface.
When using the prior art automation test tools to perform an automation test on a graphical user interface (GUI), testers need to manually program the corresponding test scripts according to the requirement of the test case. These automation test tools per se are only capable of automatically running these programmed test scripts. For example, the Windows-based automation test tool Winrunner and the Linux-based automation test tool Xrunner both belong to these types of automation test tools. Such automation test tools have the problems. First, it is difficult to program the test scripts manually. Different automation test tools have different programming styles and grammars, so testers have to be familiar with how to program qualified test scripts. Moreover, different test cases need to include different test scripts. Second, it is difficult to maintain the test scripts. Once the tested graphical user interface changes, all the test scripts will have to be manually modified.